FrogGirl
by 1vampire2
Summary: Summary:when Toad brings up an emotional past of his first love,he will be expecting an adventure of a life-time
1. Chapter 1

**Frog-Girl**

My first fanfic, don't blame me if its crappy. Based on the show Wolverine&theX-Men, the Brotherhood of Mutants- focusing on Toad.

Summary: When Toad brings up an emotional past of someone very dear to him, he'll be expecting something a lot more than just a regular morning)

(I don't own anything except my character Lyla)

* * *

Ch.1

Toad, Rogue, Domino, and Pietro were walking back to their beaten up hideout, all carrying bags full of miscellaneous things. Dom and Pietro were talking about their next plan on trying to assassinate Senator Kelly (again). Rogue noticed that Toad hasn't said anything the entire day. It wasn't like him. " _hey, is something on your mind ?_" she asked which made him turn his head to face hers.

"_uh, n-nothing, just an old past_" he said those last words quietly, but she still heard him

"_wut about_?"

"_if your interested in it that much, then I'll tell you when we get back home_."

Rogue and Toad then went silent after the small talk, and continued walking back home.

A few hours later, Toad was sitting on the worn out sofa, looking at a picture in his hand. Rogue came into the room, and saw him. "_so wut about your past is making you so depressed _?". Toad watched Rogue sit in the loveseat next to him.

" _remember how I used to live in an orphanage, all the kids bullied me_." Rogue couldn't help but feel some sympathy for Toad.

"…_. well….except one"_

"_who?"_

"_her name was Lyla, Lyla Ross_"

Rogue was slightly shocked. Then she saw the picture in his hand.

"_what's that?"_

"_j-just an old picture of a friend of mine"_

"_can I see?"_

Toad then handed her the picture. Rogue saw two green-skinned mutants smiling happily. The boy was Toad as a 6 year old, and the other was a girl with black hair, blue eyes, she was dressed in a purple sweater and brown skirt. She had four webbed fingers, and coming out of her head what looked like fish- ears, and was hugging Toad happily and lovingly.

"_who's the girl?" _Rogue asked

"_that's Lyla"_

" _you two were friends, weren't you_"

" _yeah, very close friends"._

"……_.. what happened Toad?"_

" _oh, its a long story, I don't wanna bore you"_

"_we have all night" _she said handing him back the picture

" _well, I first met her in the orphanage where I mostly grew up in. I watched her sometimes, and I was really interested in her sometimes. But that was only the beginning……."_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Review and comment


	2. Chapter 2

**Frog-Girl**

This is Chapter 2 of my first story on this website. Enjoy!! (I don't own anything, except Lyla)

* * *

Ch.2

(**FLASHBACK)**

**Years ago, on a street stood a big building. There, it had a small playground where the orphans played. But right now, they were tormenting and beating up a poor innocent mutant. It was Toad.**

"_FREAK!!" "FREAK SHOW!!"_

"_MUTANT!!" "FREAKIN' MUTIE!!"_

"_FROG-BOY!" " SHIT-FACE!!"_

And a lot of other names were called out at him, while beating him till it completely hurt. In a dark corner near the basketball court, sat another mutant. A 6-year-old with jet-black slightly messy hair, and green-skin sat with her knees covering her face. She always watched Toad, she admired him, felt sorry for him. When the other kids finished bullying Toad, she saw him curled in a ball, scared out of his mind. Tears were welling up in her eyes, so she got up, and started hopping over to him, and bent down next to him. She didn't do nothing at first, since she was a little shy, but finally reached out her arm, and touched his shoulder, then stroking it. Toad looked up and seen her beautiful blue-colored eyes, and her warm smile.

"_hi…are you alright ?" _she said

"_h-hi, yeah, I guess I'm all right" _he said shyly, and trying not to blush a little.

She quickly doubted that, after seeing his bruises on his back and body, while he was bleeding a little near his cheek and forehead. She then grabbed his hand gently.

"_come on"_

"_where are we going?"_

"_to the kitchen, I'm not gonna hurt you like they did"_

She helped him up, and they both walked back inside

They were all alone in the kitchen. Toad was trying to figure out what she was doing. She was wetting a washcloth, and went down the stool. Toad stiffened a bit when Lyla took the bottom of his cheek and started gently washing off the dry blood and dirt off his face.

" _You don't deserve to be treated like this, you know" _she finally said.

**Why was she doing this? Why is she helping me? **these questions ran through his mind. Then his eyes gazed up at her unusual "fish-ears", yet she looked like a frog.

"_um… you ok?"_

"_s-sorry, its just y-yur.. Like me."_

"_of course!" _she chuckled a little

"_do you have a name?"_

"_yeah, my name is Lyla"_

"_Lyla? that's a nice name, I'm Mortimer"_

Lyla blushed at the nice comment. She felt something that no one have never felt before.

"_hey, you wanna play with me in my room?_ Mort finally said

" _Sure!"_ they went out into the kitchen and went into the children's dorm rooms.

**(End of Flashback)**

"_So you and Lyla were friends after that?" _Rogue said as she took a sip of her water

"_yep, for 4 years" _he stopped for a moment to fix his red bandanna.

"_Until the fucking government took her away"_ he said those words in anger, and stiffened at the thought

It got Rogues attention.

" _took her away?"_

"_yes" _

**(FLASHBACK)**

**Mort and Lyla were both 10 years old now, and were watching TV in the waiting room. Its been 4 years and Mort had grown so attached to Lyla. She was then his first real love. Lyla wrapped her arm around Mort and stayed like that for awhile. Until the matron came in and dragged her to her new so-called "owner" and three other men in business suits . she yelled and screamed "she didn't wanna go" and begging for Mort to help came out of the room to free her,but the matron grabbed him around his waist and arm. The man gave Lyla to the three other men and was about to take her out into the pouring rain. Mort finally freed himself from the matron, and ran after his first love, but one of the three men pushed him over and made him hit the wall hard. Lyla cried in sadness and in anger, and then bit on the man that was gripping her, and ran to Mort's side, gently raising up his head. Mort felt a tear fall down his cheek, and flustered over the loving comfort. But soon ended after one of the men grabbed her by the shoulders and hair, and Mort saw the most horrifying thing in his life. While two men was holding Lyla, the other one gassed her, to her it burned her sensitive skin and made her scream like hell, then weakly fell down. They then carried her to their car, while Mort was running and screaming her name. Lyla found herself placed in the car in the back seat, and then started beating on the back window, yelling for Mort, and gushing out tears. He tried catching up with the car, but the car was too fast, and drove into the distance, leaving him alone in the rain, crying after losing his one and only best friend. **

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

Rogue sat there speechless for a moment, she never thought Toads life was this horrible. And she only came out with a few words…

"_I-I had no idea"_

"_well, what happened, I'll never forget"_

Then they both grew silent**.**

"_well, I'm gonna hit the hay, night!" _Mort said as he finally broke the silence and clung on to the photo_._

"_g'night" _Rogue said as they both turn to their room. Toad sat on his bed, thinking about how Lyla loved him, comforted him, and made him feel un- alone. And then stopped, then thought about the people that took her away from him. God, he missed her! He wanted to see her again, but he knew chances of that happening were 1 in a million. He clutched the photo, and then two tear drops fell on the picture, and then Toad just let himself go…

"_LYLA ,OH ,LYLA, LYLA, LYLA,GOD WHY CANT THINGS GO BACK TO THE WAY THEY WERE!!!!"_

Then quieted down a bit and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Poor Mort, don't worry, he'll be feeling a lot happier soon. Chapter 3 coming soon, review and comment!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Frog-Girl**

**Ch. 3 Enjoy! **** (I don't own anything except Lyla)**

* * *

The next morning, Toad woke up in his room, eyes burning a little from all of the tears last night. He finally got up, and went outside into the main room where everyone was at. He decided to have some breakfast, and went outside, hoping something would inspire him and keep his mind off Lyla. But how could he? Toad loved her with all of his heart, and wanted to show her that too. Toad stood at a side of a building in the shadows, so no one could rat him out and bring him back to the MRD. He searched inside of his pockets to find his cigarette lighter, but had no luck.

"_damn"_ he finally said. He needed one bad, and had no money. So he did one of the things he was good at.

A half hour later, he finally found someone he could mug. A person with a long dark purple cloak, kind of like Rogues, he or she had their hoodie on, so Toad couldn't see his/her face. Toad waited until he/she passed the corner so he could sneak up on her. The stranger didn't notice him sneaking up to her, until he spoke up:

"_help a fellow out with a donation"?_

"_Get lost creep"! _the voice sounded like a female. It was soft, and cold, which made Toad stiffen. He finally grabbed her shoulder, and made the stranger stand her ground.

"_huuh? You have any - AGH!!"_

He was about to finish his sentence, until he was kicked in his leg, and tripped. Toad quickly got up and pounced on her, but she got her leg under his waist and kicked Toad to the brick wall, the girl was really pissed off, and picked him up by the neck line on his shirt, and brought him up to her height. Toad was about to slime her in the face until the hoodie on her cloak fell down and seen her face.

She had black hair, the deepest blue eyes, and green skin, and fish ears, her expression showed anger, and seriousness. Just like Lyla!

"_Lyla?!?" _Toad finally asked, which made her gasp and shocked to see the most familiar face to her.

"_Mort"? _her voice was now sweet and concerned.

They said nothing for a couple of seconds, but it seemed like hours to them. Lyla was trying to hold back tears, and took a step toward Toad. Toad did the same routine, and looked like he was gonna burst into tears of happiness. Then they finally ran into each others arms and cried tears of joy.

"_Oh, Mort I cant believe its you"_

"_Lyla, oh god its been years! I thought I'd never see you again"_

With Toads arms around her waist and a hand in her sweet - smelling hair, Lyla instantly felt warm in her face, and never wanted this feeling to ever to go away. She fell in love with him, and he instantly fell in love with her all over again. They stopped hugging but Lylas arms still around his shoulders.

"_Mort, I had dreams just like this_"

" _so do I, I-I can't believe its you. you've changed so much!"_

Lyla made a soft chuckle and did a little turn for him. While she did that, Toad just had to look at her and think:

'**she's a woman now'** its been so long he only recognized her as a little girl, now she's this beautiful mutant with a face and body he couldn't resist. And then something hit him:

"_Wait, I saw them take you away years ago, how did you escape" _

Lyla confidently spoke up

"_weeelll…."_

**(FLASHBACK)**

**It started in an empty cell with a frail body with gauzes around her thigh, arm, and the side of her waist. Still shaking from the last test shot they gave her. Wraith came in and sent two men in to grab her by her arms, and made the gauze on her arm make a sharp pain. While they carried her across the hallway, even with her head hanging down noticed an opened door and wasn't even being guarded!**

**Lyla narrowed her eyes and looked over at Wraith, who wasn't even looking back, now was her chance!!**

**Then randomly, she blinded one of the guards by releasing her 13-foot long tongue his eye, and made him collapse in pain, and drop kicked the other one right in his jaw. It didn't take long for Wraith to notice this, so he was about to call for back up until Lyla blinded him in the face with her tongue too. It took her no less than three minutes to get the hell out of the MRD building, and the searchlights trying to find her. After that she disappeared into the dark woods.**

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"_PHAA-HAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHA!! HOLY SHIT, I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT TO WRAITH! HAHA!"_

That was whatToad finally said, cracking up at the actions she just did. And the next thing Lyla knew was that both he and she burst into laughing. After they calmed down, Lyla was glad that she met Toad again, she hasn't laughed in a while.

"_um- do you mind me asking Lyla…do you have a place to stay?"_

"… _well, no. I was actually trying to find one"._

"_well, I know a place to stay, I'm actually staying with five other people, but there's always room for another one. Would you like to stay."_

Lyla thought about it for a minute.

"_Yes"_

"_ok, then follow me"_

Toad shyly then took her hand in his. And made both of them blush, then walked all the way back to the Brotherhood Headquarters.

* * *

Yay! ToadXLyla together again and a love as strong. Ch.4 coming soon!

Review and comment!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Frog-Girl Ch.4**

**sorry it took longer than it usually did, been very busy with stuff, here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**(I don't own anything except Lyla. Ill try and post a picture up of her)**

* * *

When Toad and Lyla got back to the Brotherhoods secret hideout, everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared at the two of them. Lyla looked at them with a confused look, then turned into a little annoyed look.

"_what"? _ Toad finally said also looking a bit annoyed.

"_who the hell is she"? _Pietro asked looking at her.

"_I'm Lyla, I'm an old friend of Mort's" _she said with a stern face not liking Pietro's attitude one bit. Then Rogue rose up, passed by Pietro, and stood in front of Lyla to say hello.

"_sorry about Pietro, he's like that. I'm Rogue, Toad told me all about you". _Rogue said with a smile on her face. Lyla liked her, she seemed nice. Better than how Pietro approached her.

"_Hi ! It's nice to meet you Rogue" _Lyla extended her hand out shake Rogues hand. Rogue remembered that she took off her gloves for a few seconds, and took her time to pull them out of her pockets and put them on her hands. Lyla tried to not show her look of curiosity of why this girl had to put on gloves to shake her hand, but she remembered that she was a mutant as well, so she decided not to ask. After Lyla got acquainted with Rogue, she did the same thing with Domino, Avalanche, and Blob.

" _is it okay if she stays with us ? _Toad finally asked Pietro for he was the leader of the group

"_does she want to join the Brotherhood" ?_

' **I have to join them ?'** she pondered that thought. Does she really want to join a group of assassins or live her life independently. Pietro snapped Lyla back to reality by asking her one question:

" _tell me, Lola-"_

"_Lyla_"!

" _what ever, what do you think of humans_" ?

"_the same thing they think of us. Animals. Filthy pieces of shit that will think of us as nothing else."_

Pietro and Toad could see absolutely clear that Lyla despised all 'homo sapiens'. Pietro thought that she was like his father, Magneto. Toad felt her pain, he went through really hard struggles in his life as well.

"_here, we all feel the same way, Lyla. Were here to stand up for ourselves, and for those who can't fight back."_

When Dom told her this, it made Lyla think hard if she wanted to join them, and be with Mortimer. The sound of Mort's name in her head made her blush, she loved him so much.

"_So.. Lyla.. Do you wanna stay" ?_ Toad asked. He really wanted her to say yes, and be with her forever by her side.

"…_Yes"! _Lyla finally answered.

"_then welcome aboard". _and after that, Toad took her to the extra room in the building. She looked around the room. It had a twin-sized bed, a small desk, a simple closet, and a window with red curtains hanging in front of the window. It was simple, but perfect for Lyla.

"_it's perfect"! _Lyla said as she walked in the room while Toad stayed in the doorway. Lyla placed her sack of clothes on the bed, and started to un-button her dark purple coat.

When she took it off, she was wearing a light purple spandex suit that stopped at her hips (like a swimsuit), with silver V-Cut (from the neckline to above her hips) plates. And at her hips were silver ringed shorts under her spandex, and had black boots with ¾ inch heels. She also wore two black wrist bands around each wrist, and a plain metal choker.

' **oh, shit. She's absolutely gorgeous!!'** Toad thought that every minute he looked at her with boy-crush eyes, his face turned bright red, and couldn't help but smile. Then, found Lyla standing right in front of him. Then Lyla hugged him so lovingly, Toad got hot all over, and hugged her back.

"Mort.. Thank you- for everything"

"…. _hey, what are best friends for_."

Those last words hurt both of them. They both said their goodnights to each other and Lyla went to sleep thinking of Mort. And Mort leaning on the wall in his room. Closing his eyes, every time, he sees her face. Finally feeling tired, went to bed.

* * *

**Review and Comment please! Chapter 5 coming soon **


End file.
